


It's In The Eyes

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: AELDWS 2017 Elimination Round [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Referenced murder, Referenced violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: I can tell, you will always be danger.





	It's In The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> AELDWS Week 6  
> Prompt: Slither  
> Genre: Suspense/Thriller  
> Word Count: Up To 500 Words

Arthur lives in rhythms. One, two, three, one, two, three. Twist, jerk, break. Snap, crack, scream. _Snap, crackle, pop, Rice Krispies._

Arthur laughs, baring his teeth. He should buy some Rice Krispies. Does Eames eat them? Whatever. Arthur wants some. Maybe he’ll drop by the store after he’s finished and—

A whimper interrupts his thoughts. Arthur frowns, glances down at his work. He missed something, but where, oh where. A quick slice, a squelching thud. All fixed. Easy as pie.

Arthur stands, careful not to dirty his boots. Zegna, cost a pretty penny. It would be stupid to waste them on this.

He washes his hands carefully—no need to dirty the suit, either—and thinks of calling Eames. Nah, better to surprise him. Two gifts in one day, two birds with one stone.

Eames will be thrilled.

 

_Oh, my beautiful darling,_ Eames likes to call him. _My viper in the nest._ He smiles broadly when Arthur walks in the door and hands him his two gifts, one crisp and crinkled— _snap, crackle, pop_ —the other darker, damper.

It’s starting to smell, a little.

“My beautiful darling,” Eames murmurs, setting his gifts aside. “My sly little snake.”

Arthur would tell Eames he’s nobody’s but his own, but Eames presses him against the front door and kisses him until his knees turn to jelly, and he thinks that semantics can wait.

 

Eames loves when Arthur’s like this, feral, coiled, ready to strike. He throws Arthur on the bed and fucks the wildness out of him, tracing his fingers over Arthur’s eyes and murmuring, “Snake eyes, my viper in the nest.”

Arthur thinks it’s a bit weird, Eames’ obsession with his eyes, but he doesn’t really give a fuck as long as Eames keeps hitting that spot right—fucking— _there._

“My beautiful darling.” Eames collapses on top of him, dead weight. Anybody else, and Arthur would be slicing and dicing, getting away, eliminating the threat. 

But. It’s Eames.

He presses his face into the pillow, gives Eames his exposed back.

 

Arthur makes the morning headlines. _Serial Killer Viper Strikes Again._

“My sly little snake.” Eames glances at the newspaper. “Thank God, they finally changed it from Serial Slitherer.”

Arthur snaps the paper shut. _Snap, crackle, pop._ Viper in the nest. He wonders if Eames gave them the nickname.

Eames smirks and stirs his coffee in time with Arthur’s quickening pulse.

 

Arthur’s working when he arrives, one, two, three, one—

“My beautiful darling.”

Arthur hesitates, feels his cuff dip into the mess pooling beneath him. Eames never comes to see him work.

Eames steps forward and kisses him deeply, weakens Arthur’s knees.

In the distance, a siren. Two. Coming closer, closer, closer—

Arthur tries to pull away but Eames holds him fast, presses a gun to his exposed back. 

"My viper in the nest." He smiles sadly.

He holds Arthur close, so close, as the law descends, flashing lights and glaring noise and metal cuffs.

Arthur makes the morning headlines. _Serial Killer Viper Caught by Brave Undercover Officer._

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to take this moment to send love to the amazing Flosculatory who is the best beta a Mouse could ever ask for, and an even better friend. Thanks for telling me this drabble needed warnings, _like idk MURDER_ and for patiently correcting my abysmal spelling  <3
> 
> (And once again, word counts are weird. Where are these extra words coming from, AO3?)


End file.
